Twisted Love Triangle
by lilnickyg
Summary: [FFKH Crossover] Kairi, a happy-go-lucky teen, thinks her 10th grade year will bore her to tears. But then she meets two new friends. Could they hold the key to unlocking her long-forgotten past?
1. Chapter One

Twisted Love Triangle

(Warning: My stories tend to be a bit random. Many Final Fantasy characters will be thrown in. I'm changing Rikku's name to Rikki for the simple fact that I can't spell, i.e. Riku is in this story. I hope you enjoy this.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Final Fantasy. But I do own this fanfic. And for that, I am satisfied.

Chapter One

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Kairi looked at herself in the mirror of her favourite clothing store. "I look like an idiot, and you're laughing." The redhead watched as her best friend nearly keeled over with laughter.

"I'm sorry, Kairi, but that top…and those shoes!" she burst into another fit of laughter.

"Rikki, this is not funny!"

"Alright, alright!" Rikki tilted her head to one side as she observed Kairi's outfit. "I don't mind the skirt. But the top is too long for it and-"

"I didn't ask for advice on to dress like you. I just wanna know how this looks in general."

"In that case, it's not that bad." Kairi rolled her eyes. Rikki had always been a little bit crazy, but that was what made it so easy to be friends with her.

Kairi changed back into her normal clothes and brought a large pile of stylish clothing up to the counter. The cashier smiled at her as he rang up all the clothes. She couldn't help but smile back. His smile was infectious and so…cute. She had seen him somewhere before…but, where?

"Kairi? Kairi? Kairi, snap out of it!" Rikki was holding three shopping bags and was having trouble retrieving Kairi from her blank stare.

"Huh? Oh. I'm coming." She followed Rikki as she walked out the door, taking one last look at the adorable brunette behind the counter.

"I know he was cute, but seriously. He wasn't that hot." Kairi blushed.

"That's not why I was staring at him and you know it, Rikki," She looked back for a brief second. "He just looked so familiar."

"Well, he should. He goes to Dark Heart." Kairi winced at the mention of her high school. Dark Heart High School was founded by a potential madman. Kairi could never remember his name, but anyone who names their school "Dark Heart" couldn't have been completely right in the head, could they? And aside from the name of the school, the students themselves weren't Kairi's "type" of people. They all had some kind of shady past. Except for Kairi and Rikki, of course. Actually, Kairi didn't know if she had a shady pasy. She didn't remember much of anything that happened before she met Rikki.

Rikki laughed suddenly. "You should've seen the look on your face when you went into your funny little daydream."

"I was not daydreaming, Rikki!"

"Sure…"

00000000000

Riku and Paine frowned as they put their boxes down in their new rooms. Paine was the first to lose it. "MOM!" She screamed. Their mother ran upstairs and into Paine's room.

"What is it?" she asked sweetly.

"We are moving back. Now."

"Paine, we can't just move back. I took this job for us, not just myself." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes as her mother walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Paine growled, waiting to hear her mother's footsteps on the stairs. She then ran across the hall towards her younger brother's room.

Riku was sitting one of his more sturdy boxes reading a "comic book" . Paine shook her head. "Riku, put down the dirty mag and help me plot revenge against Mom."

"I have a better idea," A lecherous face covered his own. "Let's go to the mall."

It took a while for what Riku had to register in her mind. "Huh? Riku! I'm not here to help you shop for girlfriends or friends with benefits."

"Fine, then, I'll just have to steal your car instead of riding shotgun." He said, running out of his room so that he could search for her car keys.

"Oh no you don't!" She ran after him. "Fine! I'll drive you if you help me." She pulled the keys from out of her pants' back pocket and smirked.

"I never would've thought to look there. Fine. I'll help you."

Fifteen minutes later, they were out of Paine's shiny black Corvette and inside the mall. Paine couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable while Riku eyed the preppy looking girls that passed them. She wasn't at interested in staying until she noticed a Hot Topic store on the far side of the mall.

"Hey, Riku, I'm gonna head over to…hello? You're not even listening to me." She walked off, heading towards Hot Topic.

While inside she managed to get herself into an outfit that she had a real liking for. Unfortunately, it cost more than she could afford. "I'm never going to be able to buy this." She said to herself as she looked at it in the mirror.

"It's on the house if you tell me whether or not you'll be a newbie at Dark Heart."

Paine turned around to face a tall boy, who seemed to be about her age. She couldn't help falling in love with his long, blonde hair.

"You're lying," she replied. "You aren't really allowed to give me a free outfit."

"It's not free. I'll pay for it."

"But you said it was on the-" he pointed at his employee pin and she blushed, feeling quite dense. "Oh."

"Yeah. So, answer my question."

"Yes."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Good."

She went back inside the changing room and came out wearing her original outfit. In her hands were a short black tank top, black leather pants, high rising black boots and a spiked collar.

"So what's your name?" he asked as he stuck some money inside of the cashier and put the clothes inside the bag.

"You'll find that out the first day of school." He pouted as she walked out the front door, bag in hand.

She walked back to the area where she first left Riku, only to find that he was still gawking.

"You stand there all day as if staring at them is gonna get you anywhere, but you have nothing to show for it."

"Oh, really?" He dove his hand into his pocket pulling out six…no, seven pieces of paper. "Eight girls gave me their numbers just for being hot."

"I only see seven slits of paper."

"Yup. One of the girls had a twin."

Paine grabbed her younger brother by the wrist and dragged him through the parking lot and back to her car.

00000000

Chapter One is officially complete. Please R&R, thanks.


	2. Chapter Two

**Twisted Love Triangle**

(Just for the record, I made a stupid mistake in Chapter One that I failed to realise before. The boy that Paine met is supposed to be a brunette.)

Chapter Two

Kairi's face was turning red and heating up quite a bit. She could tell the new kid was staring her down, something she wasn't used to. She glanced over across the room and met his aqua-blue eyes with her own, causing her face to turn a deeper shade of red.

'_Well that was incredibly stupid.'_ She said to herself. _'You know he's looking right at you, but you don't expect him look at you when you look at him? Stupid.'_

What was with this new kid? He came into the classroom, said his first name, sat down and began staring at her. What did he say his name was? Riku. Kairi tuned out the annoying voice of her health teacher and best friend's father. Cid meant well, but she just couldn't concentrate on that voice. Riku. She couldn't focus. _'Think Kairi. Do something to preoccupy your time.'_ She looked around the classroom. Rikki was writing something down. She never wrote anything useful in Cid's class, she had to be writing Kairi a note. Riku. Dammit! This wasn't like Kairi. Kairi was a good girl. Kairi didn't think constantly about boys. Kairi …was staring straight a piece of crumpled up paper. She opened up the piece of paper and read it.

'Mr. Hotti's staring at you. Wave, say hi. Do something before I steal him.

Rikki'

Kairi rolled her eyes. She began scribbling on a piece of scrap paper.

'If you want him, you can have him. Though I'm not sure Gippal would be too happy about that.'

When Rikki read the note, her cheeks turned bright red.

'We are not dating!'

'I never said you were!'

00000000000000000000000

Riku watched the redheaded girl and her blonde friend pass notes to each other. He wanted to know what they were talking about and why they were both blushing. He knew it had something to do with him for two reasons:

1) He was well, him.

2) The redhead kept looking back at him.

She was so cute, that redhead. She wasn't his type at all. Is that why he was so attracted? She had a cute face and a sweet smile. And those eyes. When she looked at him he saw the most gorgeous violet eyes. What was her name? He tried to focus on the bald health teacher. _'What an annoying voice…I want to know her name. I wanna know her digits.' _He smirked. He didn't need to know her. He'd had plenty of girls in his time. He was sure he'd find another he wanted. _'But I don't want her. I_ need _her.' _He checked his watch. Just five more minutes. Five more minutes and he could meet her. All he had to do was keep himself preoccupied. He looked around the room. A brunette biting his nails, that won't help. Hmm…he couldn't find anyone to annoy. Except for that redhead. He checked his watch again. One more minute. He could wait another minute.

'_Must…do…something. I'm so bored.' _

The bald teacher looked at his watch and smiled. "I'm gonna let you guys out early. No one's listening to me anyway."

Most of the students rushed out of the classroom without giving the teacher so much as a wave. Now was his chance. All he had to do was ask her her name then leave. That's all he wanted wasn't it? No, no it wasn't.

0000000000000000000

"Rikki, no. I swear if you do this, I'll never forgive you." Kairi was half-giggling, half- hyperventilating. She was grabbing onto poor Rikki's arm. "No, don't leave me in here by myself! Rikki!" She turned around to face Riku. "Er, hi."

"Hey." Kairi turned bright red. She was alone in a classroom with a guy she hardly knew.

'_Breath, Kairi. Just breath. And wouldn't hurt you to smile.'_

"What's your name?" The silver-haired boy asked her.

"Um…K-kairi."

"Well, Ka-kairi, It's nice to meet you. Wanna have lunch with me? I mean, I don't really know anyone else here, except maybe my sister. And she hates me so-"

"You talk alot." She smiled. "Yeah, I'll eat with you. Under one condition, Rikki gets to eat with us."

"You mean your friend, the blonde one? Okay, I don't mind. She seemed okay-"

"Are you nervous or something?" She giggled. She was nervous. He just talked too much. She grabbed his wrist and led him through the hallways, pointing out the cliques, teachers, and various miscellaneous things until they reached the cafeteria where Rikki and a blonde-haired boy seemed to be waiting for them both, especially Rikki.

"I see you finally gave in and made friends with him." She said under her breath so that only she and Kairi could hear. Kairi elbowed her stomach, blushing meanwhile.

00000000000000000

Paine sat on the floor in the hallway near a few goths, they ignored her and she returned the gesture. She looked around, she knew that being so desperate for a guy's attention would end up badly. It always had. That boy she had met before was no different. She was obviously playing too hard to get. He wasn't looking for her, not as far as she could see, anyway. She looked down, fighting back her tears. She allowed her silver hair to cover her eyes so no one could see her sorry face.

"Hm, a lost noob at Dark Heart? That's a rare sight, If I do say so myself." She looked up. The brunette was looking straight back at her. "What? Got something on my face?"

She showed no emotion, neither did he. She stood up, studying him without moving her eyes from his own. His hair was much, much longer than her own, she would hate having long hair. She could never handle it. She stuck out her hand.

"Paine." She tried to find a change of emotion on his face, but failed.

"Squall." He shook her hand. Or rather, grabbed it, then let go.

"What kind of a name is Squall?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm hungry."

"So am I." They walked towards the cafeteria together, not saying anything but somehow having a full-fled conversation.

000000000000000000

So sorry. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I've got a mom with no patience. Please R&R if you want a chapter three. If not, too bad. I'll add one anyway.


	3. Chapter Three

Twisted Love Triangle

( This is my longest chapter so far! Yay, I'm getting better! Plus Mom's not home I added Yuffie, but she's not a main character yet.) 

Chapter Three

Riku watched Kairi as she giggled and played around with her blonde friend. She was blushing very hard, which made him curious as to what they were talking about. They blonde boy was watching them too, but seemed to be paying less attention to Kairi. He smirked.

'_That's right. You stay away from her. She's mine.' _

He could see that Kairi was waiting for him to sit down with them. He sat down, never keeping his eyes off of her.

"Riku, this is Rikki." She pointed blonde girl. "That's Gippal." She pointed to the blonde boy. "And those two over there are Tidus and Yuna." She pointed to the far side of the table where what seemed to be couple were eating with each other. "You can ignore them if you want. They don't pay much attention to anyone but each other, anyway."

"We heard that." Tidus glared at Kairi.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Riku looked at Kairi. "This place isn't as bad as everyone says."

"Today's the first day of school. It's never bad on the first day." She looked down at her food sadly.

"This place is pretty depressing. Last year's Valentine's Day dance theme was 'Best Dead Couple'. We actually had to look dead in order to win the costume competition. Only three couples went." Gippal shook his head. "I don't know what is wrong with the teachers here."

"Nothing's wrong with them. That whole dead dance wasn't that bad. I mean, you got to go with _me_ didn't you?" Gippal rolled his eyes at Rikki.

"Anyway…"

Kairi giggled at Gippal and Rikki's little tiff. Riku looked over to a table where everyone was laughing and flirting. "Who are they?" He asked nodding towards the group.

"Well, that one's Wakka, She's Lulu. He's Cloud, and she's Selphie.Oh! And that one's Yuffie. They're the popular kids. They probably won't even look at you unless you've been here for at least a week." Kairi pointed out.

"Popular kids never do."

000000000000000000

Paine and Squall watched each other as they ate their disgusting cafeteria meals. Paine could help but wince as she washed it down with the "fruit punch". Squall laughed.

"I see you've discovered that cafeteria is the same everywhere you go."

She tried to smile as she took another bite out of her Sloppy Joes. She gulped down and her face became completely distorted. Squall tried his best not to laugh. He handed her a small bottle of clear liquid. She looked at it suspiciously.

"Don't worry. It's just water. Put it in your fruit punch and it'll be a lot easier to drink."

"Thanks." She said.

He gasped sarcastically. "You can talk? I am utterly amazed."

"Very funny." She retorted. "What? A girl isn't allowed to be a bit quiet every now and again?"

"No."

"Whatever. You are a senior, right?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"What's your next class?"

"Biology, room 203."

"Mind being my science partner?"

"No." Paine showed a bit of confusion. "No I don't mind, not no I won't be your partner. Er, science partner." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Paine gasped sarcastically, mocking Squall. "Tough guys blush? I am quite shocked."

000000000000000000000

The day flew by quickly and the teenagers went to their different homes, their different ways. Riku and Paine went by bus. Paine noticed that Riku had a strange grin on his face. The one that only a sister could recognize as his perverted smile.

"Riku, what did you do and with whom?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't do anything nasty…yet."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Kairi. And I don't think she'll let me do anything sick anytime soon. Or at least she doesn't think she will…"

"How did you convince a sweet girl to even talk to you? Oh don't tell me- you used the 'Can I sit with you, look I talk too much' routine?"

"I really am a great actor, aren't I?"

"Either that, or the girl that you convinced is really gullible."

"Whatever." They ignored each other for the rest of the bus ride home and most of the time when they were inside. Seconds turned into minutes, which in turn became hours and before they knew it, they were both asleep in their beds.

0000000000000000

The next day at school, Kairi found herself blushing very hard as Rikki made fun of Kairi giggling the day before.

"Eeh hee hee hee! Rhikhu! Heeh hee hee! You are so crushing on him. Just admit it and maybe something'll happen. You never know. Ooh, speak of the devil! I'd better leave you two in private. Besides, Gippal wants to show me his sketches the art room. I'll see you later."

Kairi waved good-bye to her friend as she walked off to the art room. In mere seconds, she found herself pinned to her locker with someone's tongue in her mouth.

'_Okay, Kairi. Let's rewind. What just happened here? Rikki walked off looking for Gippal when Riku- wait a second! Dammit, Riku! It's your tongue in my mouth, isn't it? That's okay. I'll just push him off.'_ She opened her eyes and realized that both of her hands were pinned by his own. _'Dammit. That's not gonna work. But there must be something I can...' _Riku began kissing her neck causing her to lose all traces of logical thought for a few seconds. _'Kairi, focus...fo...cus. How do I get him off of me? He's pinned my arms...but not my legs. No, I couldn't. But I have to.'_

"Ow! Damn, Kairi! Good Morning to you too." Riku said as he grabbed his throbbing "area". "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one who snuck up on somebody they met the day before, pinned them to their locker and started making out with them! You were completely out of line!"

"You're right. I was. It's just that I saw you there and you looked so cute and- are you crying?"

A silent tear fell down Kairi's cheek. She nodded. "That was my first kiss. It wasn't supposed to be like that." She sobbed. Riku held her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kairi didn't know what he was thinking, but she didn't completely trust him.

"You two!" a young brunette teacher yelled. "You are supposed to be in class."

Kairi checked her watch. "Oh my gosh, she's right." _'Great going Kairi. Now you're late. You should've just ran when you saw him coming. You're gonna have to go to detention.'_

"Detention. For both of you. Now go to class." Kairi and Riku walked off, Kairi was still crying as they left.

000000000000000

Rikki rolled her eyes as she looked at Gippal's sketches.

"You brought me over here to look at architectural sketches? Here am I thinking I was going to look at some beautiful art! Stupid me."

"What? You don't like my sketches?" He made a "puppy-pout" face.

"What in the world would make you think that?"

"Okay, let's make a list. So you don't like my art, and you don't like my jokes, you don't like my hair-"

"Are you kidding? I love your hair."

"Well that's one thing you like about me."

"Awww, is that why, you're making a list? You think I don't like you."

"Well, you never really said you do, so I just assumed..."

"I do like you, Gippal. Don't ever worry about that again. If you do, I'll hit you."

"Okaaaay, well if I like you and you like me..." Rikki kissed his cheek.

"I'll be your girlfriend, Gippal. I've been waiting for you to ask."

"Hey! You're a woman of the 21st century. You could've asked me."

"I know. I just love to torture you."

0000000000000000000000000

Kairi had her hand on the doorknob when she began to shiver. "I can't do it. I can't open that door."

"Sure you can. Just turn the knob and push it open."

"You don't get it, Riku, I've never been to detention. And this is Dark Heart. Who knows what lies beyond that door?"

Riku placed his hand on hers and turned the knob.

"I hate you." She said. "Oh my god, what is that?"

0000000000000000000000000

Cliffie! Dun-dun-dun! Okay, you know the deal. R&R for chappie four. Warning: You might have to wait until Saturday for Chapter Four anyway. (I have karate training)

**Next Chapter:** "My friend told me that you went to this school, but I never thought I'd ever see you."

"We don't talk about our father much..."

"Are you guys dating now?"


	4. Chapter Four

Twisted Love Triangle

Chapter Four

Riku watched as what looked like a large, green spitball came out of nowhere. He ducked, causing the ball to hit the bald male teacher in the face. He had difficulty not breaking into a huge fit of laughter.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Cid," Said Kairi. "I'm sure that he might have caught it for you otherwise."

"Yes,well, because he didn't, one of you will have to write up who comes in and who's talking while the other watches the door to make sure everyone who comes in has a pink slip and whoever comes out has an excuse." He said, peeling the spitball off of his face. "I'm gonna go wash my face."

Riku turned around to ask Kairi who should do what job only to discover that she had already run inside, closing the door behind her.

"Whatever. I'd do a better job as a guard anyway."

0000000000000000000

Paine stared down at the concrete path, acting as if her own feet were the most amazing things she had ever seen.

"Are you trying to avoid talking to me?" Squall asked.

"Huh? No, of course not." She lied.

"How do your parents deal with you? I mean, you hardly ever talk, you hide your eyes and your gorgeous , er, I mean...nice face." Paine's cheeks turned pink.

"I think you mean parent."

"Oh, yeah. What's up with that, anyway? Your old man die, or get divorced..."

"He left."

"Just left?"

"Yes. He left."

"You seem tense. Is everything okay?" Squall tried his best to get Paine to break out of her shell, but it was rock solid.

"It's just, well...we just don't talk about my father much..."

"I know how that feels."

"What happened?" Paine wore an extremely curious expression on her face.

"I won't spill 'till you do."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Fair enough."

000000000000000

Kairi sat at the teacher's desk in front of the detention room, feeling quite satisfied with herself. She had successfully avoided being the one who makes sure that those huge people don't skip detention. She hummed to herself, searching through her backpack for two pieces of paper so she could do her job. As she searched, she found a charcoal drawing of herself that was in her locker earlier that morning.

She watched as students began piling into the classroom, placing their pink slips on her desk so that she could down their names. Most of the students were what she would call "bad kids" mostly because they were, but one student was different. Was familiar.

"Ahem, you. Uh.." She tried her best to sound authoritative, but it wasn't working very well. She looked at his pink slip. "Sora Kodakumi. Come here please." She smirked. He walked up to her nervously.

"Y-yes?" His blues eyes were wide with what Kairi recognized as fear.

"Grab a seat. I wanna talk to you." She said, trying to calm his nerves.

"Oh, okay." he sat down in front of her, still looking quite nervous.

"Hi. I'm Kairi. You probably don't remember me, but we met or rather, saw each other once a few weeks ago and-" He clamped his hand over her mouth, reminding her of she had shut Riku up the day before. Was she that nervous?

"Am I allowed to join in this conversation we're having?" She nodded and he released her mouth. "Thanks. And yes, I do remember you. I can't really forget the noise you and your friend were making."

She blushed. "Yeah, well you get used to it after a while. It's funny, my friend told me you went to this school but I didn't think I'd ever see you."

Riku stepped into the room, which could only mean that Cid was coming back. Sora slipped her a note and headed back to his original seat. Kairi sat somewhere in the back, leaving her two lists behind. She opened the note:

_Dark Heart Student Art Convention_

_Join us as we appreciation to the great new artistes of Dark Heart High._

_Monday-Thursday at 11:00 am to 7:00 pm. _

On the bottom of the invitation Sora had scribbled something.

_I wanna see you there...Kairi._

She smiled. _'So you're my secret admirer? I'll be there...Sora.'_

0000000000000000000

Riku hitched a ride home, something that nearly scared his mother to death. When he got inside, he saw Paine hanging out with what he branded as some creep. He had seen her walking with him around school. He wasn't sure if he liked him very much.

"So what, are you guys dating now or something?"

"You know, you do the role of over-protective younger brother very badly." She responded.

"Well it's good to know that I won't be an actor later on in life." He said sarcastically.

000000000000000000000

Bwahahahahahahaha! I named Sora Kodakumi! In case you guys aren't as big FFX-2 fans as myself, Koda Kumi is the Japanese singer who san 1000 Words and Real Emotion for the soundtrack. I love me.

Once again, I must apologize for cutting this chapter short. Yes, you guessed it. Mom's home. I promise Chapter Five will be extra long.


	5. Chapter Five

Twisted Love Triangle

00000000000000000000000000000

(Paine's a bit OOC in this chapter, but she has to be for this to work. Oh, and I'm sorry this took so long.)

Chapter Five

Paine watched as her younger brother made an ass of himself in front of Squall. She tried desperately to think of a way to get rid of him. She then remembered how she had done some research on his new friend, Kairi.

"Riku, you know I love you, right?" She placed an arm around his shoulder, trying to sound sweet.

"If you're trying to get rid of me, go straight to the point." He pushed her hand off of him.

"Here. Go ahead and pay your friend Kairi a visit." She handed him a piece of paper with Kairi's address written on it.

"How'd you get this?"

"Those Dark Heart kids really are freaks. Have fun." She pushed him out the door and walked back to the couch. "So as I was saying, he was an evil madman who left my mother after years of marriage, only to die in the end. How about yours?"

Squall stared at her blankly for a few seconds before answering. "Well, he left my mother and I for another woman. Even had a kid with her. I was young at the time, about two, he told my mother he wanted a divorce, married another woman then moved away. I saw him every once in a while, but never his new family. But one day, he came back for good. The kid was eleven-years-old and looked just like him. He was a good kid, never one to pick a fight with me, but he really knew how to provoke someone."

"This kid have a name?"

"Yeah, Sora."

000000000000000000000000

Kairi sat on a bench outside of the school. She had waited for a while inside, but it became crowded, which made her very uncomfortable. She had been waiting for hours, just to see Sora. She was out of her mind. Did she really think he was coming? _'What time is it? 6:00. I've gotta go home.'_ She stood up and started to walk home.

000000000000000000000000

Sora watched as Kairi walked away. Why didn't he just talk to her? She needed to know everything. Her island, her home...and her past. He knew it all. He was part of it, but he'd be damned if he could gain enough courage to tell her everything he knew.

00000000000000000000000

Riku sat uncomfortably on the couch while Kairi's parents handed him a glass of lemonade. "Thanks." He had to admit, he was a bit curious as to why they were so relaxed. Most parents threw him out of the house before he got the chance to say hello, and with reason. Why did they approve of him so much? It was like they knew him.

He heard the jingling of keys outside the door. The doorknob turned and the shocked face of Kairi appeared behind it. "Riku? What are you doing here?"

000000000000000000000000

"Sora? You're dad was Sion?" Paine nearly flew off the couch.

"Is Sion."

"I knew Sora, he lived on my island, our first home. He was Riku's best friend." Paine gasped. "Kairi! I knew that name sounded familiar. Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Squall was very confused at this point, he could hardly understand what she was talking about.

"If Kairi has met Sora, she probably remembers her past by now."

"And that's a bad thing because..."

"She'll tell Riku everything. You see, years back there was this huge storm that destroyed the island. We were forced to move. When it happened, Riku was left with what the doctors called 'selective memory loss'. He could remember his family, but not his friends, his home or anything about his past. Mom told him some things, but hid a lot."

"I'm still a bit lost."

"She never told him about Kairi and Sora. They were both here by then. She had no idea that he was going to ever see either of them again."

"So Riku will learn about his past, I don't really see the bad side."

"You've gotta understand, Riku has quite the temper. He'll take it pretty badly if he finds out all the things Mom hid from him."

"Maybe Sora didn't tell Kairi anything yet."

Paine calmed down a bit. "You're right. Do you have his phone number?"

"Well, yeah. But it's at home."

"Come on, then.

"To my house?"

"Yes."

0000000000000000000000

Kairi's parents greeted her and left the room. Riku smirked. "Where were you? I was getting lonely."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I know my parents. They're too energetic for you to be lonely around them."

"Well, I did." He walked towards her, pinning her to the door.

"Riku, what do you want? Tell me wanted to so you can leave." Riku positioned his hands on the door so they were by either side of her head and smirked.

"Who said I came to talk?"

Kairi placed her hand on the doorknob, making sure not make ay sudden movements. When he came too close, she turned the knob and flung the door wide open. She smiled. "Bye, Riku, see ya tomorrow!" She shut the door, just in time to catch the confused expression on Riku's face.

0000000000000000000

"Friday- it is the heaven of weekdays. Representing the freedom of oppression and 'The Man', Friday is its own holiday. The day before the holy grail of days: SATURDAY!" Rikki had a huge smile on her face. "The first Friday of school, isn't it great?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's wonderful." Gippal said. He wasn't as cheery, but he found Rikki's "I'm on top the world" attitude amusing, along with everyone else at the table.

Tidus and Yuna seemed to find Rikki as a huge pick-me-up. Her smiling was contagious. Kairi was giggling, which caused Riku to smile.

"Quit being sarcastic! Fridays are great. There's nothing better than the feeling of freedom!" She flung her arms in the air. This sent the tale into raging laughter.

00000000000000000000000

"Look at them, they look so foolish, laughing, giggling like a bunch of hyenas. And why? Because it's Friday. Idiots." Lulu glared at the group of young hopefuls, they seemed to be enjoying their first Friday a bit too much.

"Don't let it bother you, Lulu. They're just a bunch of stupid sophomores, ya?" Wakka tried to calm her nerves.

"Not all of them are sophomores." Selphie sighed

Yuffie looked at her. "Awww, still got a thing for Tidus?" Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Psh, no." All heads turned to face her. Her cheeks turned bright red. "Okay, yes. But that stupid, boy-friend stealing, book-reading...gah! I hate her so much I can't even insult her!"

"Yuna's not that bad." Cloud smirked. Giving Selphie a bad time was one of his hobbies.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I hate you, Cloud."

"Only three times in the past hour."

She had a very small smile on her face. There were some things that Cloud said that could always cheer her up. She was caught between hating him or having a huge crush on him. _' I guess I really do have a thing for blondes. It's too bad he's in love with my sister.'_

000000000000000000

"Okay, so you haven't told Kairi anything yet. Maybe I can tell Riku first, so he doesn't have to hear it from someone he doesn't know." Paine felt calm when she said this.

Sora nodded. Paine and Squall had asked him to sit with them so they could figure out how everything would work.

"Feel sorry for Kairi." Squall answered simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now she has to hear the truth about her past from one out two complete strangers."

"Damn it! Are we supposed to be the peace makers of this school or something? One problem just leads to the other.

Sora smirked. "It's just a matter of one of us gaining enough trust to tell her the truth."

000000000000000000000

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that long. But it was longer than the others. And look how long it took me to write it! Did you really want me spending another week to make it a few pages longer? Didn't think so. Please review, thanx.


End file.
